


Amuse Bouche

by Genie60



Series: Poldark Series 2- Dribs and Drabs [17]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Elizabeth needs to stay away, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Love, Marriage, Old Love, Poldark S2, scene filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: S2 Episode 5 filler.  What happened before and after that fateful dinner at Ray Penvenen?





	1. Amuse Bouche

**Author's Note:**

> With apologies to both Winston Graham and Debbie Horsfield for totally playing with their words and intentions, I took the infamous bathtub scene and placed it back where it was intended to be--before the dinner party--and resurrected the post dinner scene with slight alterations to Debbie's dialogue...and lots of added "stuff".
> 
> This one is a two parter as well.....

_Amuse Bouche:_ _1\. A small appetizer meant to tease the palate before the meal; 2. A small amount of sex (“amuse the bush”) at the start of the day that is not enough to satisfy but to tease before the main course later in the day_

Demelza entered the bedroom with a tray carrying a decanter of port and two glasses. Placing it on her dressing table, she promptly poured herself a drink and took a sip, trying to calm her nerves before dressing to go to a party at Ray Penvenen’s. It was assumed that he would be announcing the engagement of his niece, Caroline, to the new MP, Unwin Trevaunance and Demelza was excited to be going out and dine in style with friends and neighbors after a year of eating turnips. It would also be one of the first times she and Ross were out alone as a couple in a very long time. 

She went to the wardrobe and pulled out the only dress she had suitable for the occasion: her red and gold one that she wore her first Christmas at Trenwith.  The dress held many memories and while it was old she felt comfortable in it. And, Demelza thought, I have a feeling I’m going to need to be as comfortable as possible.  She laid the dress on the bed, brushing it down, trying to make it look fresh when she heard stirring coming from the opposite side of the room.  Looking up she saw her husband, eyes closed clearly enjoying the advantages of the large tub they had brought up from kitchen.  Ross had come home from the mine, tired and covered in a variety of dust and grime and so did not object when Demelza suggested he bathe in this receptacle instead of a quick wash by the stand.

As quietly as she could, Demelza walked over to stand by her submerged husband, gazing down at him, naked and beautiful.  If there were ever a luckier woman, she didn’t know who it was.  This man had taken her from the gutter, loved and married her, defying all convention of his class and gave her a life.  In truth, she hadn’t lived at all until she met Ross Poldark.  Despite their hardships and poverty she felt richer than anyone to the manor born.  The love she felt for him had not waned and had in fact, grown deeper with time.  Feeling a bit giddy from just one glass of port, Demelza wanted to tease her husband before they dressed to go to dinner.  Putting the glass down on the night table she quickly slipped out of her skirt, petticoat and corset and stood in only her shift.  She was not sure what got into her besides the port but suddenly her senses were on overload.  There was a sponge sitting in the wash basin and she turned to get it.  Ross still hadn’t stirred and so when she sat down next to the tub, port nearby and dipped the sponge in to get it wet, she didn’t expect him to rouse.  His eyes opened slowly, a smile crossing his face as he saw hers.

“Demelza?”  He grabbed the side of the tub to sit up as she put her hand on his shoulder to hold him still.

“Yes, Ross?” she answered.  Her voice was sweet but with an air of seduction to it.

“Have you been drinking?”  Ross clearly saw that she was as the glass of port was sitting next to her and her cheeks had a rosy glow that he knew was not due to the proximity of the fire.

“Maybe a little, “she said as she took another sip.  Her eyes were bright and mischievous and Ross always found her most alluring this way. 

“Perhaps you should be careful not to overdo the port.  I’m sure there will be more at the party and we don’t need you tippling too much and then tripping over someone.”

“It’s only one glass Ross and I am sipping it slowly. See?” 

She proceeded to put the crystal to her lips and demonstrated; a drop escaped and made a track down her chin, hitting the water near Ross’s chest.  Demelza bent over and moved to kiss him there, when he seized her face and licked the droplet away before moving his mouth to hers.  Demelza almost dropped the glass in the tub and had to fight to steady herself on the stool.  The arm not holding her head in place was on the rim of the tub and was getting her shift wet as she leaned over.

Pulling away from each other as they needed air, Ross noticed the linen clinging to his wife’s breasts and his body immediately responded.  In all his years and experience, no woman had this kind of effect on him, not only physically but emotionally as well.  He watched as she sat up, put the glass down again and pushed her hair behind her shoulder.  The wet linen clung to her outlining her figure and his breath hitched. Demelza wet the sponge again and proceeded to wash his body, starting at his shoulders and going down his arms, her hand disappearing under the water.

If the heat of the water made Ross gasp for air, the feel of his wife’s delicate fingers ghosting over his torso almost caused him to lose consciousness.  Her touch was light yet erotic enough to garner an instant reaction from his manhood, which was now feeling painfully hard and heavy even though it was weightless in the water.  Demelza knew what she was doing was teasing Ross mercilessly but it had been a long time since she and Ross could focus on being just a man and woman.  For most of the past year they were mother, father, mine owner, farmer, peacemaker and friend. They had temporarily lost sight of the original versions of themselves, Ross and Demelza.  Tonight she was going to do her best to remind him of that, even if a little cruelty was needed.

She continued to dip the sponge and squeeze it over his head with one hand while her other dangled in the tub keeping a connection with his body.  Ross kept his eyes closed, letting the water sluice down and around his head and shoulders.  He knew if he kept looking at Demelza, this bath would end now with him dragging her body in to join him to end what she started.  He saw that scene play out in his head when he heard her soft voice.

“You can’t help but admire Francis,” she started to say.  Ross’s eyes narrowed to take in her face in an attempt to see what she was getting at.  He wondered why she would be thinking of his cousin at a time like this.

“What do you mean?”

“Well he’s not as handsome as some, or daring, but he has wisdom about him.  He do value his own neck so he may live longer.” 

Demelza continued to gently wipe his head with sponge, the water still not able to flatten his curls. Ross was intrigued by his wife’s observation of his cousin.  He didn’t think that she really took notice of the members of his family.  Except maybe for Elizabeth and for a totally different reason.  But that was not a subject Ross wanted to visit tonight. Now he wanted to know what she meant about Francis being wise.  Was there something more about Francis that Demelza found interesting?  Ross was surprised to realize that he was feeling a bit of jealousy.

“Do I not have wisdom?”  He asked really wanting to know what Demelza saw in Francis.

“Can you tell if a man be a traitor or not?” she asked with a tilt of her head.  Ross saw her expression and decided to go with her.

“Perhaps you should have married my cousin?” he replied.

“He’s a good man. He has things you lack,” she explained. Then letting her gaze travel the length of his body, shadows of which were visible under the darkness of the water. 

“But then you have things that he lacks,” she said, a slight laugh in her voice. “Together you’d make a complete man.”

Ross opened his eyes and saw the grin on her face before asking, “Do I leave such a lot to be desired?” He pushed himself up so that he could reach her face again, needing to kiss her.  Demelza accepted it gladly, smiling broadly.

“Yes Ross a lot to be desired.” 

His hand came out from the water to grasp the nape of her neck and brush his fingers through her hair as his mouth clasped to hers.  A moan escaped her lips as she quickly took a breath and went back to meet his.  Ross’s chest rose out of the water as he fought to control the rest of his body. Demelza knew what was happening between them and as much as she wanted to continue, she didn’t want to be late for the party at Ray Penvenen’s.  Now she had to convince Ross of that.

She pushed against his chest to get some leverage so she could separate herself from him.

“Ross we can’t,” she said, his mouth still trying to get in another kiss.

“Yes Demelza, we can,” he retorted.

“No Ross, we can’t.  We have to get ready and we’re already running late, I’m sure.”  She finally stood, squeezing the water out of the sponge before placing it on the stool.  Then she pulled the shift away from her body trying to get some of the moisture out of hit. Moving to stand in front of the fire, she shook out the linen covering her and hoped that it would dry enough for her to wear that evening as all her other shifts were being laundered.

Ross observed her from his position in the tub.  He had hoped that staying in the water would let his body decompress enough to where he could get out and dressed.  However, this little display that his temptress wife was putting on was not doing him any favors.  His body was still very much in high gear and Ross took deep, concentrated breaths to gain some semblance of dignity.  Right now he felt like a randy boy in his teens who was in a constant state of readiness to put his bollocks to the next warm body he encountered.  He never imagined that warm body would belong to a former urchin who became his most beloved wife.  A smile graced his face as he finally felt fit enough to rise out of the tub and dry off.

“Demelza, my dear can you hand me a towel?”  Ross asked as he stood in the tub, water dripping off his body, his skin glistening in the firelight. He ran his hands through his hair, squeezing out the excess water as he stepped over the side.

At the sound of her name, Demelza picked up the cloth that was draped on the chair near the fire and turned to hand it to Ross.  She was not expecting to see him already out of the tub, standing next to the vessel, his body shimmering and wet.  Her breath stopped for a moment as she mechanically walked towards him, the towel clenched in her hands, her eyes staring at his. 

“May I have it?” he asked politely, knowing full well that his wife was struggling with the same need and want that he was.  Without a sound, she held it out and he took it, wrapping it around his waist and securing it.  Ross then took Demelza in his arms and kissed her soundly. Demelza didn’t have a choice but to give in, her arms winding their way around his still damp body. She didn’t care that her shift was once again clinging to her because the only thing she felt was her husband’s body flush against hers.  After a few intense moments of their mouths feasting off each other, and their hands clutching where ever they could, Demelza once again broke the electrical connection and stepped back from Ross.

“My love,” she whispered.  “We can’t. We have a party to go to.”  She was able to get the words out and move away from Ross before he could pull her back to him again.  Her skin was breaking out in gooseflesh and she wasn’t sure if it was from the soggy clothes she was wearing or the blistering kiss of her husband.  Standing once more in front of the fire, Demelza tried to quickly dry this shift again when she felt Ross’ presence behind her. His hands rubbed her arms, caressing them from shoulder to wrist while his face nuzzled her hair, the scent of her intoxicating.  Essence of vanilla, lavender and the sea lingered on her flame red tresses.

“But you have no dry shift.  What will you wear under your dress?” he asked innocently.

“Well, Ross I could just not wear anything under my corset and petticoat. Will that suit you?”  Demelza turned around with a defiant look on her face, challenging him to counter her statement.

Ross looked her up and down and while tempted to skip this whole event, he knew she was anxious to get out and enjoy an evening amongst others.

“It would suit me but I’m not sure I could be in the same room as you knowing that you were wearing even less under your frock than normal,” he said his words brutally honest.  The desire for his wife was strong and for some reason, tonight, it seemed magnified. Perhaps it was the anticipation of being out in public with her, wanting to show her off and proud that she was his.  He wondered if that rogue in soldier’s garb was going to be there, sniffing around her as always.  Considering that possibility, he was firm that she was not leaving this house without proper undergarments.

“Is this really not wearable, Demelza? Ross asked.

Demelza saw that the question was not teasing but of genuine concern and she didn’t want to torture him much longer.

“It’s fine Ross. Just a bit up top is still damp but with my corset and dress, it won’t matter much.”  Her voice was soft and soothing, as if she needed to comfort him.

“I don’t want you catching a chill, Demelza.”  There was always that fear that another sickness would come on taking her to the brink again, a thought that Ross could not even fathom.

“I’ll be fine my love.  I have a cloak and if you stay near, you can keep me warm,” she said her demeanor back to vixen mode.  “But I will have another tot of port just to get my blood warm.”  Demelza picked up the now forgotten glass she poured earlier and went to refill it.

“You don’t need liquor to feel heat, my love,” Ross said as he descended on her mouth again.  They were left breathless once more.  Taking a moment to regain composure, Demelza smiled up at Ross, her hand caressing his cheek as she walked past him to actually start dressing.  She picked up the pink petticoat and stepped into it, reaching behind her back to tie it securely. Then she slipped on the cream colored corset and motioned for him to help her lace it, her eyes focused on the wall in front of her as she felt Ross’s breath on her neck. For his part, his fingers worked swiftly to pull and tightened the stays, finally tying the ends the nearness of her making it hard to focus.  Ross finally moved away from his wife and towards the wardrobe, gaining his composure and started to pull out his clothes.   Choosing his grey velvet coat and matching waistcoat, he found a fresh linen shirt and breeches.  As he started to dress, Demelza sat herself in front of the mirror and attempted to get her hair into some acceptable style. Taking large sections, she pinned them to the back of her head, in a twisted bun.  Satisfied that it was secure enough, she stood to get into her dress when she caught Ross tucking his shirt into his breeches. He was struggling to button the cuffs, when Demelza came towards him to help.

“Let me, Ross.  You’ll tear them if you keep tugging at them that way,” she said as she took a wrist in her hands and got the button to close. Switching to the other, she felt Ross’s breath on her hair, much as she did their first night in this room.  If anyone had walked in they would have made a fine picture: she in a corset and petticoat and he in his breeches and shirt.   Again, Demelza had to inhale to steady herself, the closeness of her husband sending her senses into overdrive.

“Thank you my love,” Ross said, kissing her temple before she escaped from his nearness.

Demelza gathered the red and gold dress and stepped into it, tying the small laces tightly that resulted in accentuating her bust, more curved and full since Jeremy’s birth. Ross watched as she added a sheer fichu for modesty but that left a hint of cleavage so that it was still considered proper.  He was glad she chose to wear this one. Not only did the color bring out her ivory skin, it reminded him of the night he fell in love with her.  And it made her body more tempting than anything else she possessed.  Ross was mulling this over when he caught Demelza staring at him.

“Is everything alright Ross?” 

“Yes Demelza. Everything is fine.  Shall we go?  I expect Francis and Elizabeth will be waiting for us,” Ross said picking up cloak for her.

“Yes, you’re right,” she said before quickly drinking down the rest of her port. Ross took notice of this and was beginning to wonder if his wife wasn’t developing a drinking habit.

“I warned you to be careful of the port Demelza.  We don’t need you losing your head and throwing yourself at Captain McNeil.” His tone was teasing but somehow Demelza knew he was serious.

“Perhaps if I did my husband would pay more attention to me,” she said. 

Ross stopped at the bedroom door to look at her.  Now he saw that she was teasing but with an undertone of seriousness.

“Have I been so neglectful?” 

“Ask your other wife, Grace.”

“It’s true; she’s more taxing than you, but not as lovely.”

“So tonight you’ll have eyes for none but me?”  She said this as a challenge.  He took it.

“Tonight, I’ll have eyes for none but you.”  With that he kissed her once more and took her arm.

“Thank you Ross.  And if we aren’t too tired afterwards perhaps we can warm up that bath again.”

Her face glowed with a wicked smile and Ross once again felt his body react. This woman was going to be the death of him.  He hoped this dinner went quickly.


	2. Dinner Denouement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after dinner? 
> 
> Ross and Demelza make their own kind of dessert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Amuse Bouche....because there was too much goodness for one chapter. This one is a little long as I wanted to make the goodness last....so to speak.
> 
> This is also a bit more intense than I usually write so I hope it doesn't disappoint....

_Denouement:  the climax of a chain of events, usually when something is decided or made clear._

They arrived back at Nampara past midnight, the mood between them still crackling with sexual tension but with an undertone of something else. Demelza had seen from her position at the dinner table that something Elizabeth had said or done had affected Ross.  His demeanor had changed and while no one else might pick up on it, she did. It came from living with him so long and knowing his moods so well.  It wasn’t just the disappearance of the smile on his face but the way he attacked his drink that alerted her to his uneasiness.  Even Caroline’s seemingly pleasant and light hearted conversation didn’t seem to make a difference in his mood. Then when Ross disappeared after the meal was over, Demelza was worried that he had gone off to be with Elizabeth alone to continue whatever it was that they had started.  However she saw her rival chatting with Francis and so she let out a sigh of relief because it meant that Ross simply went somewhere to brood.  She on the other hand was at the mercy of Captain McNeil and prayed for Ross’s reappearance to save her from this small talk and over attentiveness. She needed to see Ross and find out what was bothering him. 

As Demelza was about to make her excuses and go in search of him, she felt his hand on her elbow and turning saw his smiling face.  Yet there seemed to be a shadow surrounding him.  What had that woman done to dampen the good mood he was in when they arrived?  Demelza was over Elizabeth and her antics because every time she was near Ross, some tension would come upon him.   Putting the other Mistress Poldark out of her mind, Demelza accepted a glass of port and stood beside Ross as Ray Penvenen made a speech about Caroline and Unwin.  The announcement of their engagement turned awkward when it was clear Unwin left and Caroline was not too disappointed.  The evening wore on with dancing that fueled the need between her and Ross as every time they touched there was a spark that was visible in each other’s eyes.  Demelza was keenly aware of the thrumming in her body when Ross looked at her while they danced.  She had to make a conscious effort to breath otherwise she might have a fainting episode which Ross would attribute to port and not his presence.  And it was this energy that helped her forget that Elizabeth was there, affecting her husband.

Demelza was glad that after Ross’s run in with George they had decided that they had enough socializing for the night and so made their way back to Nampara.  Now they were back in their bedroom after what seemed like an interminable walk home where they clung to each other, seeking out skin in the midst of their dress clothes, knowing full well what awaited them behind closed doors.  The entire night was just a lead in to the unfinished business of earlier; if before the party was the appetizer, then what was to come was dessert.

As they stepped into the room, Demelza removed her cloak and put it away, not saying anything.  She was afraid her voice would give away the want she was feeling for Ross not to mention the concern that was still running through her head involving Elizabeth.  She sat down at the dressing table and began to unpin her hair, letting it fall in waves down and around her shoulders.  Demelza didn’t notice that Ross had been standing off to the side, quietly watching her; his hand was clenched at his sides, fighting the urge to go over and run his fingers through those ginger colored tresses.  The need for his wife was strong and was keenly being felt in his loins.  Not only was her just being in the room enough to raise his excitement it was watching her tonight being admired by the entire male population of the county, that added to his desires.

Somehow knowing that other men coveted one’s wife but that she was only yours was akin to some exotic aphrodisiac. Seeing McNeil try with all his might to flirt and get Demelza to reciprocate was quite the entertainment.  It also sparked a feeling of jealousy that Ross was not accustomed to.  He wondered if this is what Demelza felt when she saw him with Elizabeth. And he wondered how she would feel if she knew what Elizabeth had told him at dinner.  Her confession of making the wrong decision and then suggesting that his heart still held hers was upsetting.  Not because Ross believed it to be true but because he hadn’t thought of them like that in years.  He had glanced up at Demelza, sitting at the end of the table as Elizabeth droned on about how things could be different if their current marital circumstances changed and Ross was surprised that the thought annoyed him more than intrigued him.  After that dinner conversation he found the need to go and get some air to clear his head and think about all that Elizabeth had said; not only that she had made a mistake when she married Francis but also that she believed that people could love more than one person. He wondered what spurred her to open this discussion now when it appeared she was content and he knew he was. What good would rethinking past decisions do now?  He had long put Elizabeth out of his mind and heart as it was replaced by the fiery and feisty woman he left inside amidst a room of over eager men.  After their brief encounter before they came to the party, Ross was surer than ever that Demelza was the only woman he wanted. He was also fairly certain that Elizabeth, even with her perfect airs and ways, could not nor would not be the partner he needed both in life and in his bed. 

And that brought him back to the present and his red headed wife.  He continued to watch as she shook out her hair to loosen the curls and was once again drawn to her.  Demelza stood and started to undo the front of her dress when Ross crossed the room to stand in front of her and take over the task for her.

“McNeill was all attention tonight,” he said, his eyes focused on his fingers.

“And Elizabeth?  And Caroline Penvenen?” Demelza countered as she reached up to untie his stock.

“Yes?” Ross asked.

“Well Caroline kept you in a corner did she not?”  She pulled the linen off of his neck and opened the shirt, her fingers finding their way to his chest.

“For your information, Caroline did not keep in a corner that I did not wish to be kept in,” Ross answered.

“And Elizabeth? What did she say to you?”  Demelza tilted her head waiting for his response.

“Nothing of importance.”

“Really? Well she must have said something upsetting.  You vanished after dinner and seemed out of sorts.  Was it something about me?”  Demelza asked shyly, knowing that it was a sore subject between them: her insecurity where Elizabeth was concerned.

Ross had finally gotten the last of the lacing undone and pushed open the bodice to reveal her corset. His hand slipped inside the dress to slide along the silken material of her stays, fingers enclosing her tiny waist.  The dress started to fall to the floor but neither of them made any move to pick it up so it pooled at her feet; a common occurrence between them, one that started with a blue silk dress.  He bent to give her a kiss which she gladly accepted but it did not deter her from wanting to know what Elizabeth said to Ross.  Like Garrick with a bone, she was not going to let it go.

Demelza pulled away from his lips, determined to get the truth out of him.

“Ross, tell me.  I’m strong and can take whatever you have to tell me.  But I need to know.”  She now stepped away from him, careful not to trip on her dress which she proceeded to pick up and lay on the end of the bed.  She stood in front of him in her pink petticoat and corset, looking more tempting than any other woman he had known, even with her hands on her hips, defying him to answer.

“Demelza, why do you want to know now?  I have something more interesting on my mind,” he said as he moved in to make love to her again.  His mouth now connected with her neck, pushing her hair out of his way, while his other hand caressed her waist, snaking its way up to cup her breast.

“Then she did say something about me?  I can only imagine.  I saw how you were looking at me during dinner while I was talking to Captain McNeil. Was it about that?” 

Determined to know what was said, Demelza moved further away from Ross and sat on the bed facing the fire.  Staring at the flames her eyes caught the tub still filled with water and wished it was warm enough to slip into.  Her back and feet ached from walking and dancing, not to mention all the work on the farm that she’d been doing lately and a good soak would be a pleasant luxury.   She stood and walked to the tub, bending slightly to dip her fingers in the water, making circles on the surface.  Ross kept his eyes on her and felt her mood change, again as a result of something to do with Elizabeth. That woman had quite a knack for interfering in his marriage at the most inopportune times, he mused.

“If you really must know my love,” Ross said, “She said she thought she made a mistake when she married Francis.”

Demelza’s hand froze in the water as she looked up at her husband.  That was not what Demelza expected to hear and for once was at a loss for words.  Ross saw that what he said surprised her. He also thought he saw a glimpse of fear but that couldn’t be because the Demelza he knew was fearless. 

“Mistake?” Demelza said weakly.  “What made her come to that conclusion?”  She walked around the tub to sit on the stool she occupied earlier when she bathed him and continued to play with the water. 

Ross watched her and was having second thoughts about going on and telling her the rest. But if he was honest himself, repeating Elizabeth’s thoughts and hearing Demelza’s take on them would help him see things clearly and move on.

“I don’t know Demelza.  I think a combination that she was young and forced to make a decision regarding marriage.  And not knowing her own mind.”

“Oh and now she does?” Demelza’s response clearly had a hint of bitterness and sarcasm, a fact not lost on Ross. 

“Perhaps.  But she said she is happy married to Francis now but that….” Ross halted before revealing what Elizabeth said that sent his mind spinning.

“Yes?  But now what Ross?  Tell me.”  Her eyes were fierce and determined to hear it all.

“She said that a piece of her heart would always belong to me.”

“Well I’m not surprised to hear that.  I always knew she would never totally let you go.  And?  I know there is more because you are standing away from me to give you courage to say it.”

“Yes there is.  And I don’t need courage.  I am still unbelieving of what she said.  She said that she knew a piece of my heart belonged to her.”

Demelza was now the one to move back towards him.  She wanted to look him directly in the eye when he told her his answer.

“And does it?  Do you still hold a piece of your heart aside for her?”  Her voice was low almost small.  She looked up at him and searched his face.  He could see she wouldn’t be happy with anything but the truth.

“Yes Demelza.  A piece of my heart will always have a space for her. For what she was to me and what she represents.”  He was clear in his response and unapologetic.

“What does she represent, Ross?  A love you want?”  Demelza steeled herself for the answer and secretly hoped she was wrong in what that would be.

“No.  It represents a love I had.  But I’m not even sure it was that. Not the kind of love that should be between a man and a woman.  More like a first love of infatuation and idealization.  Nothing real.  And certainly nothing like I’ve found with you.” 

Ross moved closer to her, his hands winding their way around her torso, his fingers toying with the lacing he tied for her earlier.

“But she seems to think there is still a chance.  She still has a hope, doesn’t she?”  Demelza was getting annoyed and her mood from the early part of the evening was fading.  Now she just wanted to get out of her clothes and get into bed.

“I don’t know. Possibly,” Ross said. Seeing his wife’s attitude change, slowly slipping from happiness to distress, he thought he might as well tell her Elizabeth’s last theory and see what her take was on it.

“Demelza?” he said.

“What?”  Now he knew she was upset because she was short and never answered him in that churlish way she used to when she was still a kitchen maid.

“She did say something interesting though that maybe you can help me understand,” he said gently.

“What could I help with where Elizabeth is concerned?”

“I’ll tell you but first let’s finish getting changed. You must be sick of being in these stays.”  His hands turned her around to where he could easily unlace her and he worked his way down her back.  Reaching the last grommet, he slid the lacing out of it and opened the corset to allow her to slide it off her shoulders.  As she put it on the box at the end of the bed, she moved her neck and shoulders, trying to work out the kinks she felt.  He saw that she was in some sort of discomfort and reached out to rub her shoulders.  Demelza melted into his touch, her head moving to one side, then the other, to loosen her muscles. 

“Does that feel better my love?” he asked, his fingers kneading her shoulders in a slow rhythm.

“Yes Ross,” she said dreamily. Demelza was losing herself to his attentions, the tension in her body fading as the desire for Ross started to gain force.

“Demelza,” he said, his head close to hers, his breath hitting her ear.  “You must know that what Elizabeth said has no bearing on us.” 

“Must I Ross?  How do I know that?  You didn’t tell me what you told her.”  Demelza’s voice was firm but lost the bitterness from before. 

“There was nothing to tell.  We, I, moved on to make another life,” he said.  His hand started to move down her arms, warming them with steady strokes. Demelza leaned against him, allowing him to hold her in place as his mouth started to kiss her neck.

“And are you glad with that life Ross?  Or do you think you made a mistake as well.  And if given the chance would find a way to correct it?”  She turned in his arms, needing to see his face when he answered her. Ross looked down at her face and saw that she was putting on a show of strength but felt the slightest tremor in her body.

“Demelza, if you don’t know by now how happy you’ve made me or how glad I am that I found you that day then you don’t know me at all.”

“Yes Ross that might be true, but Elizabeth is such a part of your life. Of your life before me.”

“Yes Demelza _before_ you. Before I knew that a woman could be kind, giving, honest and passionate.  That being schooled in the ways of society does not necessarily make a person intelligent. Sometimes what life hands you does that. Sometimes it’s simply inbred.”

“Ross, you will make me cry with these words. Don’t say them if you don’t mean them,” she said, her voice cracking with small sobs.

“I do mean them my love.  You have shown and taught me so much. You’re so much stronger than me as well Demelza. This is why I know that what I’m telling you is hurtful and yet you are intent on being strong and not let it affect you.”

She bent her head at that statement as he was right.  She was normally strong and could handle hardships as they came their way.  But not when it involved her heart.  Demelza took a deep breath and walked past him to sit on the chair near the fire.  She pulled her legs up under her and wrapped her arms around her knees much as child would.  Ross looked at her, sitting there in that position, reminding him of the urchin he brought home.  Going to kneel in front of her, Ross took her hands and held them tight against his chest.

“Demelza, you asked what Elizabeth said that was upsetting. And I told you. But I think you assume that it upset me because it was true and I was having second thoughts. What upset me was that she was trying to get me to agree that we both made mistakes and that I would not do. Because I didn’t make any mistake.”

Demelza looked up at him at that point the beginning of tears was visible on her lashes. 

“Oh Ross,” she said, a small smile coming to her face. She raised a hand to cheek to caress it.

“If I made any mistake it was in not stopping Elizabeth when I saw what she was doing.  As well as not insisting on sitting near you at dinner.  I promised to have eyes for none but you and didn’t keep that promise. Then I had to watch McNeil sniffing around you like a dog in heat.”

At that she giggled, her smile broadening and her face lighting up. 

“Well now you know how I felt seeing you deep in conversation with not only Elizabeth but Caroline Penvenen as well.  Maybe I should warn Dwight that he has a rival for her affections.”

She stood now, feeling less bothered by the events of the dinner party and more inclined to revive the sentiments from the beginning of the night.  Reaching behind her she found the ties to her petticoat, pulled and let it drop. She picked it up, and threw it on the chest at the end of the bed to join her dress, leaving her once again in only her shift.  Ross was still fully dressed except for the stock that Demelza removed when they first arrived home and so he moved to remedy the situation and bring them to an even plain.

Working quickly on the buttons of his waistcoat he removed it and slipped his arms through his braces, allowing them to fall by his sides.  Demelza watched from where she remained by the fire and again glanced at the tub.  Ross started walking towards her when he spied her longing look at the tub and had an idea.  Picking up the bucket that was next to it, Ross scooped the bucket through the water, carried it to the window and dumped it out.  He walked back and then did it again.  Demelza was amused and perplexed at this exhibit Ross was engaging in. Ross did this a few more times until the water had gone down several inches. 

“Are you emptying this to make it easier to move, Ross?” Demelza asked. 

“No my love, I have something else in mind,” he said with a smirk and left the room, bucket in hand. 

Demelza had moved to the bed, turning down the covers and plumping the pillows.  Finding a match she lit the candles on the night stand bringing a warm glow to the room.  She then walked around, picking up their clothes and putting them away.  Passing the mirror she looked at her reflection and wondered if she would ever be able to fully feel secure as Ross’s wife.  Tonight she asked what Elizabeth was about and he told her.  But he also told her that she was the one he wanted. So why did she continue to have doubts?  _You’re a fool Demelza_ , she scolded herself. _Stop looking for trouble where there is none._

She was beginning to plait her hair when the door kicked opened and Ross stood there with two buckets of steaming water.  Demelza watched as he poured the buckets in the tub and stirred the contents to bring the cold water up to temperature.  She was still not sure what Ross intended so she stayed seated and waited for an explanation.  Ross stoked the fire until it was blazing and when he was satisfied he turned to Demelza.  He smiled at her and then held his hand out.

“Come here,” he said.  He waited for her to reach him and he drew her into his arms, wrapping her tightly in his embrace and tilted her head up to kiss her.  Demelza responded immediately, her mouth opening to match his, tongue searching for tongue, hands gripping his shirt.  She pulled it out of his breeches to help him take it off when he stopped her.

“No.  You first,” he said. 

His hands went to the ribbon at the neck of her shift and tugged it, the satin sliding easily.  Ross hooked his fingers in the shoulders and pushed it off and down her arms. Demelza stood in front of him, beautifully naked, her skin glowing, and her eyes bright.  Ross took her face in his hands and kissed her again, gently, lovingly, but with passion simmering right under the surface and they both knew it.  He pulled away and took her hand, leading her to the tub. 

“Ross what are you doing?” she asked.

“You seemed to be a little tense, Demelza.  I thought maybe a soak in the tub would help.  Don’t you want to?” His face gave up a smirk that she knew was all teasing. But she had to admit the thought of immersing herself in warm water and just sitting there for a few minutes, not thinking about anything would be wonderful.

“Thank you, yes.  It would be wonderful,” she said.  Holding his hand, she stepped into the bathtub and slowly slipped down under the water.  Her body relaxed and as she leaned back, Ross came behind her to lift her hair away from her and bring it outside the rim of the tub, letting loose braid fall. Wanting to see her hair in its natural state, he undid what she had just plaited and ran his fingers through to release her hair into the wild curls he loved. He moved his hands up to her scalp and massaged gently, feeling rather the seeing a smile come to her face. Ross looked over her shoulder and as Demelza rested against the back, he could spy the water rising to just above her breasts, tantalizingly bobbing at the surface.  She closed her eyes and let the warmth engulf her, helping to draw the stress and negative thoughts out of her being. Ross stood staring at her for a few moments, mesmerized by his wife’s beauty, especially her face.  She was almost angelic with her pale, flawless skin, framed by red hair as she appeared to be in total repose.  His body was responding to her in stages. He felt his skin getting heated and he needed to calm down if this night was going to end as he wanted and not because he couldn’t control himself. 

Ross started to unbutton his cuffs but as usual was having trouble. It seemed Demelza was the only one whose fingers could work the bloody things.  He looked down at her again, and while he hated to disturb her he didn’t want to ruin another shirt by ripping them off.   Crouching behind the tub and her, he bent over to whisper in her ear.

“Demelza?” he said as he kissed her shoulder to rouse her from her trance.

“Hmm?” she murmured as she wriggled in the water, his mouth working slowly up her neck.

“Can you help me with this?”  He held his arm out in front of her as he was still seated behind her.

Demelza opened her eyes, and saw Ross’s hand in her line of vision. She looked up and over her shoulder to him smiling at her, a nod to his arm.  Dragging her arm out of the water, she reached for his cuff and deftly opened first one button and then, at the appearance of his other arm, repeated the action.  With his arms free, Ross was able to pull the shirt easily off, leaving him in his breeches and boots.  Demelza relaxed back into the water again as Ross moved to sit on the stool to remove his boots and stockings.  He turned back to his wife and picking up the same sponge she used on him, proceeded to dip it in the steaming water to rub it down and around her shoulders.  Demelza startled at the unexpected but welcome touch of his hands.  Ross mimicked what she had done earlier, moving the stool to come to a position beside the tub.  From this angle he could see her face and watch her reactions to his attention.  

The sponge traveled from her shoulder, down her arm and back.  Ross lightly washed her neck, massaging it as he did.  He then slid the sponge down, swabbing her breast in slow rotations, carefully avoiding her nipple.  Ross could see Demelza’s breathing hitch as he got close but refused to make contact.  His goal tonight was to worship her completely and show her how precious she was to him. He wanted to take her to the brink of passion, then over and back again.  His eyes never left her face as he moved to the other breast repeating the same pattern.  Demelza’s mouth was now open as little puffs of air escaped.  Unable to resist, Ross leaned over and kissed her.  Her eyes fluttered open to find her husband staring deeply into her eyes.  The emotion was overwhelming and she had to close her eyes again, savoring the feel and taste of him.

For his part, Ross was thoroughly taking pleasure in this feasting of her mouth, his tongue touching her palate, eliciting a moan from her that seem to rumble from under the water. Ross moved closer to the tub, dropping the sponge in the water but instead of retrieving it, he let his hand retrace the path it had taken minutes ago.  He let his fingers cup her breast, as his thumb played with her nipple bringing it to a peak. Meanwhile his lips stayed close to hers, planting barely there kisses around her mouth and face, teasing her with little nips down her neck.  Ross pulled back to look at her and saw that her eyes were still closed, but enjoying what he was doing. 

His own body was vibrating with need as he continued on his quest.  Ross slid his hand under the water caressing her stomach, still flat and taut despite having two children as it continued on its way down to the juncture of her thighs.  Demelza automatically opened her legs a little to allow him to reach her without hindrance. The usually coarse curls that covered her mound were softened from being in the water and his fingers brushed past them as they easily found their way to her folds.  Demelza gasped as he made contact with her already swollen nub. With just the slightest amount of pressure, he circled it with one finger while another moved further into her womanhood, teasing her core and meeting a rush of fluid from within.  Ross held his dry hand on the back of Demelza’s neck, kneading it in a steady rhythm, as his mouth kept in contact with hers.  Feeling her breath coming in short pants, Ross knew his wife well enough to know that she was on the edge of release and sped up the motion of his submerged hand to bring her there.  Within seconds, Ross felt her body contract around his fingers as his mouth captured her cries of ecstasy.  Demelza’s upper body tensed and her breast rose above the water line, tempting Ross to take one in his mouth.  His tongue swirled around her nipple as her lower body slowly relaxed.  He moved his head back up to hers and kissed her deeply as Demelza’s eyes fluttered open to look at her husband. She pulled her arms out from the water and grasped his head, fingers threading through his curls as she held him in place a satisfied smile coming to her face.

“Ross, that was----just what I needed,” she said dreamily.  Her smile grew to a full grin and Ross gave one back to her.

“I’m glad to be of service, love.  Are you ready to get out of the tub?  I fear the water is getting cold and I don’t need you getting sick,” he said, holding out his hand to help her.

“Yes Ross but I’m feeling a little weak. This bath seems to have worn me out.” 

Her face was turned up towards his and it was clear that she was teasing.  Ross went along with it because he loved to see her happy. He stood up and then without warning, slipped his hands under her knees and behind her back and scooped her out of the water. 

“Ross!” Demelza squealed, not expecting to be carried out of the tub like a child.  She clasped her arms around his neck as he took the few steps towards the fire and put her down.  Demelza hugged herself trying to get warm as she covered her chest. Ross immediately picked up the towel left over from before and wrapped her from behind, rubbing her body with the cloth. He continued to engulf her with the towel and his body, now hardening as his front came in contact with her back.  Demelza felt his excitement on her buttocks and pushed back a little to feel more of him but his breeches were still in the way.  Turning in his arms, Demelza knotted the linen at her breast as she wound her arms around Ross’s neck and kissed him.  She then moved away from him to allow herself the freedom to explore his body.  Ross was usually the instigator in their lovemaking but tonight, after he had shown her how much he loved her through his actions, she wanted to respond in kind.

Demelza’s hands caressed his chest first; her fingers brushing through the hair on his crest while her mouth found his nipples.  Her tongue snaked out to lick and tease each to peak.  Ross’s eyes closed as his head fell back, her mouth and hands making his body painfully hard. He was having difficulty standing still and wanted more than anything to pick her up and lay her on the bed so he could feel her legs around him as he filled her body.  But Demelza was on a mission, just as he was, and continued her journey down his torso with her mouth and hands.  Ross was starting to fidget as his breeches became increasingly uncomfortable and he was afraid that his wife’s exploits could end this night prematurely for them both.  Demelza felt his body twitching and so she gripped his waist to hold him still.  Tempted to stop and move this to the bed as she was sure Ross wanted, Demelza did something she hadn’t done often but she suddenly felt powerful.  Looking up at Ross, she knelt in front of him and nuzzled his stomach, her tongue and lips leaving a damp trail from his belly button to the top of his breeches.  She moved further down and placed a reverent kiss on the very evident bulge beneath the cloth before turning her head and leaning a cheek against him.  Tilting her head back, she smiled at him again, as she started to unbutton the front placard of his breeches.  She did this at an alarmingly slow pace, taking her time with each side of the garment. 

The flap dropped and the chill in the air reached his now exposed member, forcing Ross’s sharp intake of breath.  She pushed the breeches down and lifted his legs to free him completely.  Suddenly, he felt soft, delicate kisses on his body and as he looked down he saw his wife, looking back up at him.  Her eyes were dazzling with excitement as her mouth worked magic on this erect manhood.  Demelza was not quite sure about the technique and was acting purely on instinct. She thought she must be doing something right as Ross was now letting out moans that she hadn’t heard from him before.  Her tongue swirled the head while her hands gently stroked the base around and under his bollocks.  Her other hand tried to hold him in place by squeezing his buttocks but she felt him starting to tremble. She was about to take him further into her mouth when his arms reached down and gripping hers pulled her to her feet.

“Ross! What is it? What have I done?” she cried. She looked at his face and saw that it was flushed with a light sheen of perspiration on his forehead and his pupils were dilated to where the hazel was almost completed gone.

Ross searched his wife’s face as his body cooled a bit.  He saw that she was upset thinking that she had disappointed him.  How wrong she was.  He needed to tell her that what she did was an unexpected but not needed surprise.

“Demelza, oh my darling wife,” he started, his breathing returning to normal. “You didn’t do anything wrong.  In fact you were doing things quite right and that was the problem.”

Demelza was confused at what he was trying to say and still assuming was wrong, felt tears start to pool in her eyes. Ross saw that too and swiftly moved to erase those negative thoughts.

“Love, what you were doing, your making love to me was beyond anything I expected.  Or felt before.  And if I let you continue, well let’s just say things would have ended before I had a chance to return the favor. I have been thinking about making love to you all night. Don’t deprive me of that.”

His face was open and warm, more so than Demelza had seen in a long time.

“But Ross, I just wanted to make you feel as good as you make me feel.  I know we don’t really do –that—often, but I thought….” she stopped as shyness overcame her.

Ross pulled her to his chest and held her tight, kissing her temple as his hands rubbed her back.

“Demelza, you thought right.  It was lovely but I won’t have you on your knees in front of me, offering me pleasure.  You’re my wife and as such should not be acting like….” He couldn’t finish the sentence.

“A common slut,” she finished for him.  Now it was Ross’s turn to be embarrassed.

“Yes.  Because you’re not,” he said firmly.  “You’re a passionate and beautiful woman who I am lucky enough to call my wife. I am flattered that you want to make love to me in that way but I won’t have you doing it as if you were still a servant. There are many ways for us to pleasure each other and I am more than willing to take the time to find them.”  He smiled broadly now, and Demelza felt her desires stir again. 

To make his point clear, Ross kissed her and then, led her back to their bed. Pulling the covers down further he turned her so that her knees hit the edge and then, with his eyes focused on hers, removed the towel and threw it on the chair behind him.  His gaze left hers as it moved down her body and back up again.  The night air brought gooseflesh out on her skin as her nipples tightened to hardness.  Gently he pushed her back on the bed, positioning her to the middle, her head falling in the crevice of the pillows.  He then crawled in after her and gathered her against him. In the few moments that passed since he stopped her oral attentions, his body relaxed to the point that the sense of urgency to join with her waned.  He was still semi erect and Demelza moved to get him back to where she wanted him. 

Rolling him on his back, she kissed her way down his body again and proceeded to pick up where she left off.  Knowing that what she was doing made Ross happy excited her and as she let her mouth take control of his body, she felt her own start to hum again.  Squeezing her legs together to ease the pressure building, she found herself moaning as she continued working on his.  Ross felt a change in her rhythm and saw her cheeks turn red as her as mouth moved over him frantically.  His body was back to a state of hardness that was pushing him to the precipice of release.  He did not want to end like this, with his manhood in his wife’s mouth so he sat up throwing Demelza off balance. She fell back on her knees and without warning found herself on her back, her husband hovering over her, eyes blazing with passion.  He assaulted her mouth, his tongue plundering her, moaning as he worked on her.  His hands rubbed up and down her body, landing between her thighs, finding her wet and ready for him.  Demelza relaxed her legs to make room for his body to lie between them and was surprised when instead, he moved down to put his head there instead.  With a quick glance up at her face, his lips connected with her womanhood, as his tongue slipped out and between her folds.  Her bud was distended and exposed making taking it between his lips easy.  He licked and kissed each crevice, making her writhe on the bed, her hands looking for something to hold onto. She had twisted the sheets but then as she looked down at her husband, his head of curls above the ginger colored ones that covered her sex, she felt the urge to touch him.  Her hands found his head and held him in place, her orgasm approaching.

“Judas!” she cried, trying with all her might not to scream out for fear of waking Jeremy. Ross raised his head and saw that she was about to let go and he didn’t want that to happen until he was inside her. He stopped what he was doing and moved up her body, kissing his way back to her face.  Holding himself over her, he wriggled a bit to settle his pelvis in the cradle of her hips and as he stared directly at Demelza’s bright blue eyes, plunged forward to encase himself in her.  She threw her head back as her back arched.  She clung to him as her orgasm hit almost as soon as she felt him enter. Its force was such that her body convulsed and strange groans slipped from her lips.  Ross bent down and continued to kiss her neck, face and chest, taking her through the spasms. They eased a bit and that’s when he picked up the pace of his hips, thrusting in a steadily increasing rhythm, as his groin ground into hers, the tension building again for Demelza.  Her eyes closed as the combination of the physical and emotional was too much for her.  A tear slipped from her eyes and Ross licked it away before whispering in her ear.

“I love you Demelza.  Please know that.  I love you. There is no one for me but you,” his voice was breaking which made Demelza open her eyes to see that his were filled with moisture as well.  Now as the pace of their lower bodies continued to speed up, she smiled up at him, and moved a hand to touch his cheek and wipe at his eyes as he’d done for her so often.

“I know my love. Truly I do.  And I live for you Ross. There will never be anyone for me but you.”

She reached up to kiss him and let her body go. Ross felt her clench around him and his body responded instantly.  His release came in waves and as it washed over him, he slipped his arms around her shoulders and buried his face in her hair. Demelza held on to him as his body peaked and then slowed down.

Minutes passed and as their breathing regulated, Ross lifted himself up with some effort and moved to Demelza’s side.  She bent her knees to slide them under the covers as she pulled them up and over them and then curled into Ross.  His arm wrapped around her with his hand coming to rest on her curved backside.  Demelza laid her arm across his chest, her head on his shoulder, eyes closed in complete contentment.  Whatever doubts or negativity she felt after dinner disappeared with Ross’s show of love.  She could tell by his breathing that he was starting to fall asleep yet one thing Ross hinted at still nagged at her and now that they were both relaxed she was going to get him to finish the conversation.

“Ross?” Demelza began.

“Yes,” he said sleepily.

“You said Elizabeth said something else that you wanted my opinion on. What was it?”

Demelza pulled back a little to be able to look at him as he answered.  She saw his eyes open slowly as he looked down at her, a hint of annoyance in his face.

“Doesn’t matter now Demelza,” he said. “All that matters is you and me.”  He pulled her tighter against him and kissed her hair.

“No Ross. Let’s finish this, please.”  Her voice was pleading and as Ross looked down at her he realized that she was not going to let this topic go. Since he was the one that opened the discussion earlier it was only fair to finish it as she wanted.

He moved to sit up against the headboard, taking her with him.  Demelza settled in to the crook of his arm and waited for him to speak.

“What Elizabeth posed before she told me she still held me in her heart was the possibility of a woman loving two men.  Or a man loving two women.”  Ross spoke softly, almost gently knowing that this idea was most likely in his wife’s mind already.

“And can they?” she asked.

“Can they what? Love two people?”

“Yes Ross. Can a man or maybe I should say can you love two women?”

Demelza sat up and away from him now, not caring that the sheet barely hung on her breasts.  She needed to know if she was still sharing her husband’s heart and mind with someone else. Ross saw that her face held that same determination she’d shown throughout their marriage when a topic arose that was not easy.  He also knew that he needed to choose his words carefully because he wife still harbored some unwarranted insecurity about her place in his life.  Even after all these years and all they’d been through, he knew that some small part of her felt unworthy to carry the Poldark name and that their unorthodox beginnings were beneath his status in life.

“Demelza,” he began, “as I said earlier and as you know, my heart will always hold a place for Elizabeth. She was part of my past and something I can’t totally forget.” 

Ross saw as well as felt his wife’s body stiffen at that confession but they swore to honesty between each other since the incident with Verity’s elopement almost tore them apart.  Now, no matter how painful the subject, they would put it out in the open to deal with as needed.

“But that does not mean that I love her.” 

Demelza cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow doubting his response.

“Demelza I know what you are thinking and you’re wrong, my love.  You’re so very wrong.  If all these years of living together and loving each other as we just did not a mere fifteen minutes ago doesn’t prove who I love, then I’m not sure what will.” 

She looked at Ross and saw something in his eyes that was not there before: hurt.  She didn’t realize her doubting him would pain him so much. Needing to make him see that she knew he loved her, but that she wanted to be the first one he loved; not feel like second best.

“Ross you know that almost since we met I have loved you, deeply and completely. That was not much of a secret. And I know that you love me.  But sometimes a woman, or perhaps I should say, a wife, needs to hear that they are loved and that they are primary in their husband’s heart and mind.  I know that Elizabeth will never be totally erased from your heart but it would make me feel better if she was just a fond memory and nothing more.  Is that possible?” 

Demelza stopped speaking and tucking the sheet up under her arms, moved back to snuggle into Ross’s chest.  He smiled at her as she got comfortable, brushing the hair off her face, peppering it with light kisses.

“Not only is it possible, my love.  It’s already happened.  You are and always will be first in my heart and mind.  And if you see that I’m lax in this, please, feel free to let me know,” he replied.

Kissing his chest and wrapping her arm tightly around his torso she said,” No worries Ross. You know I will make sure that we have no need for this discussion again.  Now I feel very weary.  I think we should get some sleep, don’t you?”

He felt her mouth shape into a smile against his skin and knew that sleep was not foremost in her mind. Ross moved down in the bed and Demelza followed.  Settling into the covers, he felt her move her body against his, clearly indicating something else other than resting.

“Of course Demelza, sleep.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read, comment and enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to all who are reading, commenting and now requesting fics they'd like to see written. The outpouring of love is unbelievable and so much appreciated.


End file.
